Sentimientos de una joven enamorada
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Miyako se debatia en lo que debia escribir en aquella carta, eran muchos sentimientos y sin duda no podia plasmarlos en una sola carta pero si quería que su querido Keiichirou supiera de sus sentimientos, entonces escribiría lo que todo ese tiempo ha guardado.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yo se que ellos dos tienen sentimientos correspondidos! Pero por un poco lo tímido de ella como su nada manera de disimular, sin duda se que Keiichirou supiera sobre sus sentimientos y que también tuviera uno que otro escondido._**

 ** _Son tan lindos ellos dos._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Boy Maid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Ototachibana. Yo solamente pudo prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 _¡Oh! Mi querido y dulce Keiichirou, si tan sólo pudiera expresarte mis sentimientos yo podría obtener una respuesta adecuada a lo que dicta tu corazón_

 **-¡Esto no es correcto!** -Miyako arrancaba aquel papelito de la libreta y lo tiraba en un cesto ya lleno de basura.

Un poco triste se había acostado un poco en la mesa. Era frustrante para ella no poder decirle sus sentimientos al hombre que la traía loca desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Un chico algo de cabello oscuro y unas gafas que ocultaba sus libros ojos.

Estaba enamorada de él pero pareciera que era inútil, todo lo que hacía para poder llamarle la atención era inútil. Suspiro frustrada, su única opción de poder declararsele sería por medio de una carta, podía ser un poco arriesgado y tonto pero era la única opción que tenía.

 **-Lo intentaré una última vez...**

Tomó su pluma y antes de escribir volvió a pensar en las palabras adecuadas.

 _Se que es arriesgada la decisión que estoy tomando, probablemente es un poco cobarde pero hay veces en las que ya no puedo contener ni mis propias palabras._

 _Me gustas mi querido Keiichirou, haces que mi corazón brinque en mi pecho cada vez que escucho tu voz. No importan las clases que nos dividen, no importa, yo seria capaz de dejar las comodidades para estar a tu lado para siempre._

 _Te amo y no puedo parar estos sentimientos que tengo a ti. Estoy segura que seré una buena esposa en el futuro, si por ti, yo seré la mejor. Espero que me puedas responder a mis sentimientos. No importa el tiempo que pase yo esperaré por ti._

 _Te amo mi querido Shinozaki Keiichirou._

Con una sonrisa terminó de escribir y beso la carta. Estaba feliz de que saliera bien por primera vez, con alegría había metido la hoja en el sobre y escribió antes de ser sellada la dirección a quien iba a ser mandada. Mañana a primera hora se la daría al cartero.

Al día siguiente se la había entregado al cartero, feliz limpiaba y cocinaba cada rincón de la mansión como una buena ama de casa, tarareaba una canción y brincaba con felicidad hasta que paro de repente.

 **-¡Se me olvidó poner mi nombre!** -Había recordado algo importante, su nombre en la carta. Empezó a gritar y a lloriquear.

En otro lado...

Keiichirou leía la carta que sin duda le había llegado primero. Empezó a leer con ilusión y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez que terminó de leer se dio cuenta que el nombre no estaba escrito ahí pero un dulce aroma a perfume se podía apreciar en la hoja.

Y sin duda, conocía la letra con la que había sido escrita. Sabía que esa sólo le podía permanecer a una chica en específico.

 **-Eres una descuidada Miyako**

La doblaba con cuidado y la metió en una caja especial. Sonrió al imaginar como estaría la chica al recordar que la carta no tenía su nombre. Guardo la caja y miro la foto que tenía en su escritorio, se podía ver a Madoka de niño y a su lado esa pequeña niña que era Miyako la cuál no dejaba de observarlo a pesar de que el se encontraba al otro lado de Madoka.

 **-Si sólo supieras que no eres la única que siente eso mismo**

Si sólo supiera esa chica sería feliz. Con cuidado y con una sonrisa en su rostro dejo la foto en su lugar y tomo el saco de su silla.

 **-Sólo espera un poco más...**

Y bajo aquella promesa tomó su libreta y algunas cosas más que llevaría a Madoka y Chihiro. Estaba seguro que ahí se encontraría Miyako en busca que alguien la consolara. No diría nada de la carta pues sería un secreto, tal vez sólo tendría que esperar a que ella le dijera primero sus sentimientos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Se que por ahí debe existir algún tipo de romance entre ellos!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" el Link de mi página como el demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction. ¡Así descubrirán más historias!_**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 1 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
